Said generic blind rivet elements are known (e.g. document U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,203) and are inserted into a bore of an object that is only accessible from one side in such a way that the head abuts to an edge area of the one end of the bore. Afterwards, a setting device or setting tool is inserted into the hollow shaft from the same side, with its outer thread screwed into said inner thread which fits to the latter.
If the shaft is then pulled in a direction towards the head by means of the setting device or setting tool, while the head is pressed onto the object and is therefore compressed, a bulge protruding radially to the outside is formed, namely outside the bore between the head and the inner thread. This arranges around the edge area of the other end of the bore, such that the blind rivet element is fixed in the bore of the object.
Here, this connection has the disadvantage that, while setting the blind rivet element into the targeted object, the bulge doesn't always form at the same specifiable position outside the bore. Furthermore, due to the bearing stress, this connection can neither be installed in brittle materials like acryl glass (PMMA=polymethylmethacrylate) nor in carbon, nor in soft materials, like plastics.
Concerning the technological background of the present invention, further attention is drawn to the documents EP 1 532 371 B1, WO 2007/035480 A2 and DE 91 14 473 U1.